


Territorial

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: If they didn't know already, they sure did now.No onetouches the Boss's boys.





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/160126963332/how-about-so-much-for-not-getting-involved-for) for [ckyking.](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/)

“So much for not getting involved.”

Noctis huffed out a sigh, setting down the ransom note that Prompto had dropped on his desk. He didn’t know what he was more disappointed about: the fact that Fleuret refused to cooperate, or that his two most invaluable assets were so hopeless sometimes that they went and got themselves captured. And here he had been assured that he could just sit back, relax, and let his enforcers settle the dispute without having to lift a finger himself.

“How do you want to play this?” Prompto asked. “Should I get Ignis?”

“No, leave him be. I’ll see to this myself.”

Noctis rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted at the elegant cursive coiling across the note. Simple and straight-forward demands. Surrender the Eastern port in exchange for the safe return of his men. Less simple was the writing between the lines.

This was a bold move, even for Luna. In the past, when it came to territory disputes, Noctis had delighted in negotiating with the head of the Fleuret family. They could often come to mutually beneficial agreements that maintained a peaceful balance between territories spread across Insomnia’s districts. But times were getting tougher, and they’d had to refuse deals with each other more often than they could accept them.

Noctis could read Ravus in the ransom more than he could Luna. Her brother was far less amenable to the truce with the Caelums. He sought restoration of the Fleuret family as sole custodians of Insomnia’s underworld. The more Noctis had been forced to refuse Luna, the more Ravus had begun to sidle closer behind his sister’s shoulder to influence her tactics.

Taking Gladio and Nyx wasn’t so much a power-play as it was a _sneer_ , from Ravus directly to Noctis. A blatant declaration of a war Noctis would refuse to fight.

“Noct?” Prompto probed into the quiet of the dim office. “What’s the plan, boss?”

Noctis considered the note once more before glancing up at Prompto. A plan, he did not have. A message of his own, he did.

“This is personal,” Noctis told him. “So, I’ll deal with it personally.”

Demanding shipments was one thing; that was “negotiable.” Stealing Noct’s boys was _unforgivable._

* * *

 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such an insubordinate little shit.”

“Maybe if your plans weren’t so predictable, I wouldn’t have to improvise.”

“It wasn’t predictable…”

“They knew we were coming, idiot! How does that not make you predictable?”

Eight godforsaken hours tied to a chair with this asshole. Eight hours of wondering how, in the Six hells, was he in love with this jerk? Probably because, as much as Nyx’s biting remarks were annoying him, they were annoying their captors more.

“Shiva’s tits, do you _ever_ shut up, Ulric?” Loqi snapped, nails raking through his hair as he paced around them.

“Aw, what? You don’t like the sound of my voice? What the hell, I’ve been told it’s fantastic! By _very_ credible sources. Ain’t that right, babe?”

Nyx tilted his head back to bump into Gladio’s. They were taped to two office chairs, pressed back to back. Comfy chairs, all things considered. Not the worst way to be held hostage. The Fleurets were very polite kidnappers. If they only had the sense to muzzle Nyx, this would have been quite a relaxing ordeal.

“Listening to you is only entertaining when it doesn’t involve verbalizing coherent sentences.”

“Shh, you don’t want to tell him _too_ much about our sex life! You’ve gotta drag out the details. Delayed gratification and all that.”

“You’re both disgusting,” Loqi groaned, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.

The Fleurets’ footman was spared any further innuendos by a commotion at the front of the warehouse. A few frightened shouts, a gun going off, and then silence. Nyx twisted his neck around to try and get a better view of the room’s entrance they were in, the noises having come from beyond. He even tried swiveling the wheeled chairs around so he was facing front before Gladio snapped at him and gave a sharp jerk of his hips to readjust himself straight forward.

“Shut up,” he growled as he felt Nyx’s pout behind him.

“You want to check that out?” Nyx asked Loqi – opposite of shutting up. “Sounds like your boys could use a hand from their fearless leader.”

Loqi snarled at him, cocking his gun and motioning for the two other guards in the room to cover the door going out to the warehouse. Gladio watched their tactics, occasionally elbowing Nyx between loops of duct tape to stop fidgeting so much.

The two guards vanished through the door at Loqi’s direction… and never came back. There wasn’t even a sound to indicate struggle. They were just _gone_.

“Well, that’s unsettling,” Nyx piped up, unhelpfully.

Loqi cursed beneath his breath, shivers racing up and down his spine and sweat matting his blond hair to his forehead. Gladio tried not to laugh when the silent tension that was working its way through the man was broken by a simple, unassuming _knock_ on the back room door. Loqi yelped and fired, riddling the door with bullet holes.

“ _Ow!_ Six, could you have at least warned me?” Nyx barked at him when he was done, shaking out the ringing in his ears.

Gladio rolled his eyes and watched the now smoking door again. There was a pause before the door swung inward. A hooded figure, clad all in black, with a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of their face, stood in the doorway, one finger raised to nudge the door open. Gladio tried to suppress the grin as he met the flicker of bright blue eyes between the shadows of the hood.

Loqi was in the middle of reloading his gun when the figure approached, grabbing the inside of his arm and twisting the gun from his grasp, pushing the grunt onto his knees. A barely coherent stream of curses tumbled off his tongue as he glared up at his assailant.

“How many _dogs_ does Caelum have on his leash? First these two, now you? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think your boss was _scared_ , hiding up in his tower and letting the hired muscle fight all his battles for him.”

“Why doesn’t he get yelled at for talking so much?” Nyx whined.

Their rescuer’s eyes narrowed down at Loqi. Then, he leaned down over him, saying nothing, merely staring into his eyes until the man grit his teeth to keep his lips from trembling. He held his gaze for a long moment before picking up the gun Loqi had dropped, glancing disinterestedly at it, and rapping it on the top of his head. Loqi folded onto the ground, unconscious.

“Seriously? You’re not gonna kill him? Can _I_ at least kill him?” Nyx objected.

“Someone’s gotta pass it on to the Fleurets that you’re not the only two ‘dogs’ on my payroll.”

Noctis tugged the scarf down from his face and brushed the hood back, shaking out his hair before putting his hands on his hips and looking between the two of them.

“Although I’d hardly consider _this_ attack dog material,” he grunted.

“Gladio’s predictable.”

“Nyx doesn’t follow directions.”

They put the fault on their predicament on each other, talking over one another at the same time. Noctis rolled his eyes skywards. He flipped open a switchblade from his boot to saw at the duct tape binding them together.

“I will give the Fleurets credit for one thing though,” Noctis mused. “Tying the two of you down to chairs like this is… quite inspiring.”

“And here Loqi thought _we_ were the gross ones,” Gladio chuckled.

Noctis smirked, kneeling up to steal a kiss from him, then twisting around to share one with Nyx.

“Don’t think that doesn’t mean you’re not getting punished later,” Noctis said to the twin, dopey grins he got in return for each kiss.


End file.
